Horizonte
by Muki-kun
Summary: Será que realmente precisamos ficar sozinhos? - RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. NejiHina Hyuugacest . Categoria Hetero - Fanart 05


Olhou vagamente para o horizonte noturno. Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, não tinha conseguido dormir. Encostou-se no parapeito da janela do quarto dela e olhou distante. "Por que o destino insiste em pregar peças em mim?". Ele conseguia enxergar coisas em um panorama bem distante, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia enxergar dentro do seu próprio coração.

**X**

Neji estava sentado no chão, com uma faixa branca presa à testa, encostado em um muro pichado do colégio. Anotava pensamentos soltos no caderno. Aquele dia não parecia prometer muito. Ele teria que ir para a casa do tio. Não que ficasse muito longe da sua, pelo contrário, era quase na mesma rua.

Ir para lá era um problema. A casa já era cheia e ainda tinha aquele clima horrível, desde que seu pai falecera. O pior era que quando ele olhava para o tio, que era gêmeo ao seu pai, vinham à mente as memórias que ele se forçava a esquecer.

- Quem são aquelas garotas ali? – Exclamou um garoto louro que estava escorado no muro, interrompendo os pensamentos de Neji.

Sem ao menos levantar a cabeça, Neji respondeu:

- Ah, são as novatas. Entraram no colégio semana passada e são de sua turma. Como não tinha as visto ainda, Naruto?

- Não, ainda não tinha… Definitivamente, não consigo me acostumar com esse seu jeito. Como você soube quem elas eram sem ao menos levantar a cabeça?

- Ah, sei lá. Sexto sentido.

Ao largo, aproximava-se um garoto, aparentemente incomodado com a farda , que ouviu a conversa dos dois.

- Ei, Neji. Aquela garota tem olhos muito parecidos com os seus? Parente?

- É minha prima, Hinata. Por quê? Está interessado, Shikamaru? – falou, ainda com os olhos presos ao caderno.

- Não, absolutamente. Nossa, às vezes você me dá medo. - Virou-se para Naruto, dizendo – Essa farda é tão… problemática.

- É por isso que eu deixo aberta… Como você consegue deixá-la abotoada até o pescoço?

Neji abstraiu aquela conversa fútil e voltando a se preocupar com o papel a sua frente.

Após alguns minutos, o sinal soou e uma mulher de jeito estranho se aproximou deles.

- Vamos lá, todos para a sala! – Gritava a mulher com alguns dangos espetados num palito.

- Espere um pouco, Mitarashi-san! Não precisa gritar! – Shikamaru tapava os ouvidos. Neji levantou-se. Não parecia se importar muito com os gritos da inspetora Anko.

Os três retornaram para suas salas. No caminho, percebeu algumas garotas o observando. Entre elas, uma aluna chinesa de intercâmbio. Ela vivia olhando para ele. "Afinal, o que será que ela quer comigo?", pensava ele, mais para se enganar do que para constatar. Mas desta vez ela o olhava e logo depois corava.

O professor de biologia entrou na sala. Com alguns papéis na mão, voltou-se para a turma:

- Bom dia! Hoje tenho um pequeno presente para vocês… - o professor Yamato realmente sabia fazer uma cara assustadora – Hoje temos teste surpresa!

Definitivamente, aquele não seria um bom dia.

**X**

Já era um pouco tarde quando ele conseguiu sair da sala. O céu ameaçava alaranjar, mas não o faria tão cedo. Foi ao armário e pegou seus pertences. Entre eles, estava um envelope. Em um japonês um pouco rabiscado e kanjis incomuns, ele conseguiu entender o que parecia bem óbvio: "Para Neji-san". Jogou o envelope na mochila. Talvez depois ele o lesse.

Moveu-se em direção à saída. Lá fora, já estava Naruto. Conversava com algumas garotas, justamente as que ele havia comentado mais cedo. Tentou passar despercebido…:

- Ei, Neji! –…sem sucesso. O garoto foi em sua direção e o segurou pelo ombro. – Venha aqui. Vou te apresentar umas garotas. Talvez isso melhore seu humor.

Então Neji foi arrastado até o grupinho. Ali estavam três garotas. Duas delas, desconhecidas até então.

- Naruto, eu...

- Garotas, este é o Neji! – Interrompeu o loiro. – Neji, esta é Yamanaka Ino, esta é Haruno Sakura e esta é...

- Hyuuga Hinata. – Interrompeu Neji.

- Como você sabe? – Naruto parecia surpreso.

- Porque eu me chamo Hyuuga Neji, tapado. Não falei mais cedo que ela é minha prima?! – Neji parecia irritado com a situação ridícula. A garota enrubesceu.

- Falou foi? – Naruto levou a mão para trás da cabeça – Ah, é mesmo.

- Idiota.

- Afinal, que movimentação estranha é esta aqui fora? – Quando olharam para a direção que via a fala, perceberam Shikamaru, se aproximando.

- E ai Shikamaru? Por que demorou tanto para terminar o teste? – perguntou Neji

- Ah, eu dormi durante o teste. Acordei faz uns 10 minutos. Terminei o teste e saí.

Todos olharam com cara de desprezo para ele. Percebendo uma presença conhecida no grupo, Shikamaru cumprimentou:

– Ah, olá Ino. Como vai?

- Oi, Shika-kun. Estou bem sim. – Ino respondeu sorridente.

- Vo-você também a conhece? – Naruto parecia confuso.

- Ino é uma amiga minha de infância. Nossos pais trabalharam juntos.

- No fim das contas, era eu que não conhecia ninguém.

- Evidente. – Falaram Neji e Shikamaru, em uníssono.

As garotas riram da situação em que o garoto estava. Após o momento de distração, a conversa voltou ao normal. Shikamaru evidentemente estava mais próximo de sua amiga de infância. Ino e Sakura viviam falando de um colega delas bem estranho, o Sasuke, e isso parecia incomodar Shikamaru. Ciúmes de Ino, talvez. Hinata mantinha-se sempre um pouco retraída e ruborizada, olhando para o Naruto. Este tentava, em vão, manter uma conversa amistosa com Sakura. Parecia interessado nela, mas ela não parecia tão disposta a conversar com ele.

As horas foram passando e então Neji percebeu que deveria seguir para casa de seu tio. Como era visita, não era uma boa idéia chegar muito tarde. Então, ele virou-se para Hinata e disse:

- Então, já está um pouco tarde… Vamos Hinata?

- É mesmo… hoje você vai para minha casa, não é? – disse a garota, enrubescendo novamente.

- Sim… - percebia-se claramente que Neji estava indo a contragosto para a casa dela. – Vamos.

Neji ajeitou a mochila nas costas e seguiu junto à Hinata. Os outros garotos olharam estranhamente para ele. O olhar dizia: Pervertido. Enquanto se afastava, Neji levantou o braço e estendeu o dedo médio, sem ao menos voltar os olhos para eles.

**X**

- Então… como foi seu dia, Neji-san? – Falou a garota, em um tom de voz tênue

- Ah… ele não está indo muito bem. Acho que o destino quer brincar um pouco comigo hoje.

- Hum… - disse Hinata, olhando para o lado oposto, tentando esconder a vergonha.

"Que timidez maldita! Se duvidar, ela tem vergonha de uma mosca!". Pensou Neji. Desde muito pequena, ela é tímida. Entretanto, quando está com ele, ela se sente um pouco mais a vontade para perguntar as coisas.

- Você realmente acredita nesta história de que as pessoas estão destinadas, na-não? – falou isso ruborizando ainda mais

"Ela deve estar pensando no Naruto…", pensou Neji. "Por que estou me incomodando com isso?"

- Sim, claro. – falou friamente. "Mas hoje ela está estranhamente tímida demais. Ou sou eu que estou reparando demais?".

**X**

- Ei!Por que você está aqui? Onde está a tia? Ei, você não fez nada de mais com a Hinata não, né?

- Por favor Hanabi… você quer parar de perguntar essas coisas? Já estou me irritando.

Neji colocou a mochila na parede, ao lado do banheiro e Hanabi saiu do quarto, com uma cara birrenta. "Aqui está um bom motivo para eu não vir para cá", pensou ele em relação à Hanabi.

Tirou o casaco e agachou-se para colocá-lo na mochila. Quando a abriu, viu a carta novamente. "Ah, leio isso depois do banho". Colocou o casaco na mochila e pegou sua toalha.

Na banheira, ele pensou sobre a conversa daquela tarde. "Todos eles estavam interessados em alguém… Será que eu sou tão estranho assim?". Por um momento ele temeu ficar sozinho para sempre. Abaixou-se na banheira e fez bolhas. Estranhava tudo aquilo. E por que se incomodava com o fato de Hinata gostar do Naruto? Não! Não podia ser… balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o que fez espalhar água pelo banheiro, por causa do cabelo molhado.

Enxugou-se e vestiu uma roupa leve. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que a carta estava sobre a mochila e não dentro dela, como havia deixado anteriormente. "Será que a Hinata leu aquela carta?". Correu até o quarto dela e a viu com um papel. Ao ver aquilo, correu para perto e tentou tomar a folha da mão dela. Falou em tom levemente ríspido:

- Hinata, você não deveria... – puxou o papel. Parou ao ler a primeira linha: "Naruto-kun".

Devolveu o papel para a Hinata e saiu do quarto, mais envergonhado que ela. "Por que eu estou fazendo essas coisas sem sentido?!" Estava um pouco tonto com aquela idiotice. Abriu o envelope e o papel estava lá. Jogou a carta na mochila e sentou-se no chão, debaixo da janela. Parecia irritado.

Olhava fixamente para frente, sem perceber quem chegava no quarta naquele momento. Subitamente, recebeu um beijo na bochecha. Virou-se e viu a prima, novamente na porta, morta de vergonha e pedindo desculpas descontroladamente. Neji abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Na verdade, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Fui um pouco idiota, achando que você tinha lido a carta que recebi hoje… Provavelmente da Tenten, a aluna de intercâmbio.

- Ah… fico feliz por você, Neji-san! – sorriu e disse, ainda completamente ruborizada.

- É… - "Mas estranhamente, eu não me sinto assim".

**X**

Olhou para trás. Ela estava dormindo calmamente em seu futon. Olhou novamente aqueles olhos tímidos, cerrados. Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar o horizonte.

"_Fall into you  
Is all I seem to do  
When I hit the bottle  
__'Cause I'm afraid to be alone"_

**Because I Want You - Placebo**

_**-X-**_

_**Resposta ao Concurso de Fanarts**_

_É… a fic saiu um pouco de última hora, mas aqui está!_

_Espero que gostem._


End file.
